


Take a picture

by MurdocksCastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Matt is a tease, No Smut, Rated for sexual theme, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: That’s when a playful idea crossed Matt’s mind “if you like how I look why don’t you take a picture?” He suggested causing the sound of Frank’s heartbeat to skip.“W-what?” Responded Frank, nervously clearing his throat, skin now feeling flushed.“Get your phone and take a picture” Said Matt with a smirk.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Take a picture

It was morning, the sun shined through the curtains of Matt’s apartment as Frank awoke from his sleep. Sometimes it still felt strange at times to be waking up some mornings in Red’s apartment, in his bed. Usually when Frank woke up the next day in Matt’s bed it usually means either one of two things happened the night before, either one Frank stayed the night after patrolling and they just hung out or two....a certain something took place.

Well that was what had happened. Frank turned to look at Red, naked still fast asleep, under the sheets, curled up next to him. He reached out to stroke his fingers through his hair, his hair soft as it combed smoothly through his fingers. The sunlight made Matt look even more cute than he usually does, made him look more peaceful. Frank wouldn’t admit it but for someone who claims to be the devil he’s really looking like an angel right now. The sunlight shining over his face making the faint freckles on his nose and the ones on his body visible. 

He continued watching Red fast asleep as he continued to comb is fingers through his hair. Frank felt like he had to hold the urge to continue of from last night and take him right there and then, he’s sure that would be a hell of a way to wake up. 

“You’re staring” mumbled a sleeping Red causing Frank to jump a little, Matt chuckled, eyes still closed at Frank’s reaction.  
“And how would you know I’m staring Red?”  
“I can feel it” he muttered, Matt knew that Frank was liking what he’s seeing, he could hear the sound of his heartbeat in his chest as he looked at him.

That’s when a playful idea crossed Matt’s mind “if you like how I look why don’t you take a picture?” He suggested causing the sound of Frank’s heartbeat to skip.  
“W-what?” Responded Frank, nervously clearing his throat, skin now feeling flushed.  
“Get your phone and take a picture” Said Matt with a smirk.

Frank was speechless, was Red joking with him or?  
“I-“  
“I know it will only be for your eyes, you getting shy on me Frank?” Matt gently teased as he looked in the direction of where Frank’s phone would be on the bedside table. 

Frank looked back to Matt who had raised an eyebrow at him, almost challenging him. Hesitantly Frank reached for his phone off the bedside table. Matt smirked, pushing himself back more into the sheets and pillows of his bed to get comfortable as Frank moved to kneel in front of him, opening the camera on his phone. 

Matt still had a grin on his face as he pulled the bedsheets down a little so that they covered his lower half, still covered as one of his legs hooked over the sheets, exposing one of his hips and a little of his backside if you looked a certain way. 

Frank leaned over him as he pointed the phone at him. Before he even took to picture he knew it was going to be a good one, the look of how relaxed and confident Red looked in the sheets, how the sunlight shined over his body, making his scars more visible and the soft brown of his iris’ look lighter, almost a kind of similar to the colour of honey. 

The sound of the phone camera clicked. As Frank’s viewed the picture he almost felt his breath hitch looking at it, he wouldn’t say he’s an expert in photography but Red definitely looked good. 

He felt Matt’s hands reach up to him before Matt was pushing him back down onto the bed, now straddling him. “Take another one” whispered Matt as his nails gently scratched along Frank’s chest. Frank nervously reached his arms up to point his phone at Red.

The cocky little shit smirking as he straddled him knowing how heated Frank was feeling. His hair was a little messy and the sunlight continued to shine over him, making the small single freckles scattered on his shoulders, collar bones and chest a little more visible in the light. It was times like this where Frank’s wanted to lean up and kiss and lick over every scar and freckle of Matt’s body, he knows how that gets him, with his body so sensitive every touch almost makes his breath hitch. Matt slightly bit his lip as the camera clicked before Frank viewed the picture, looking back at Matt who had a smirk on his face.

“So what would others think if they were to find these picture on my phone huh?” Said Frank as he put the phone down on the bedside table before looking back at Matt.

“Well” started Matt as he started to slide down, face moving closer to Frank’s “they’ll probably think innocent blind lawyer of Hells Kitchen Matt Murdock is sleeping with his most famous client” he continued with a smirk as he whispered against Frank’s lips.

“Scandalous” whispered Frank in response before his hand reached into Matt’s hair as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
